The foxy and The hebi
by Dark-El Dark
Summary: Best friends, turned bf/gf. sealed away Naruto is unleashed back onto the world after nearly 7yr's of learning in his mind, leaving a orange loving blonde in his place. but now the true self emerges... nice Kyuubi, gf Anko M. Slight Negima x-over, M rated
1. Betrayal, confession, unlocking oh boy!

_**a/n: don't own Naruto.. awe man.**_

Running through the Konoha forest with a giant scroll on their back was a boy about the age of 12-13 yrs old, height about 4ft"5, his hair a very bright blonde, his eyes of ocean blue, a pair goggles on his forehead. He was wearing a 'KILL ME NOW' orange jump suit and blue shinobi sandals. On his right thigh a kunai holster on his rear a shuriken pouch. But the strangest feature on said boy was 3 whisker mark looking scars, this boy is Naruto Uzumaki vessel of Kyuubi no Yoko, and today an unexpected event will change the history of two people.

After sneaking through the Hokage tower, and running to the area Mizuki sensei told him to meet up, Naruto knew he was ahead of schedule, so he decided to read up on what he stole for a bit. Opening the scroll he found the shadow clone Jutsu. 'Hmmm this doesn't look too tough, well I never learned anything just sitting around.' Going over the technique he was soon absorbed in practicing the new jutsu. What better way then to learn cool jutsu to make his goal of becoming Hokage one step closer. 20 minutes later 'Well that's one down...there looks to be quite a few jutsu in here. Oh well I'll copy down as many as I can before the Mizuki sensei gets here. No reason not to add a few to learn when I become a gennin.' With that he whipped out 2 blank scrolls and created a shadow clone and began the process of transferring the jutsu to 1 scroll, information about the jutsu e.g. how it's suppose to work and special abilities to the other. Had he not had so much practice in doing so, if it wasn't for his best friend Anko Mitarashi age 24 (she is quite literally 11yrs 11months and 14 days older than him), this may have taken awhile, but when you have a sadist as a best friend that love's to make you write her mission reports while she tells you what to right at a fast rate with a kunai near your crown jewels you tent to right fast and accurately.

A few hours later he had finished copying the contents of the scroll when he heard sounds crashing through the forest and quickly wrapped the scrolls up before stowing his scrolls in a storage scroll before shoving it in his rear shuriken pouch and swinging the larger, full version onto his back. What approached though was not what he was expecting.

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing taking that scroll?" an irate Anko Mitarashi stood at the edge of the clearing, breathing heavy and scowling at Naruto.

"Uhhh… hi Anko-chan, why are you here? I thought Mizuki sensei was the one grading the make-up exam? So do I pass I mean I've learned a Jutsu just like Mizuki sensei said to do. So do I Anko-chan?" Naruto asked with ocean blue puppy-dog eyes.

"Naruto-kun there's no such thing as a make-up exam. Who told you this nonsense?" Anko said in a soft tone that only Naruto hears when alone.

"Yes there is Mizuki sensei said so, he even told me where to find the scroll and…this…place.. Oh boy. I'm in the shit aren't I hebi-hime?" Naruto asked now that he realised he's been tricked.

'Wait, Mizuki got him to do this? This is bad, we've got to get to lord Hokage' thought Anko. "Naruto were heading back to the village so come on" she said just in time to turn around and be hit with a barrage of kunai and shuriken, luckily in non-vital areas.

"ANKO-CHAN, NOOOO" yelled Naruto as he looked for the person that did this to his friend.

"Tell me Naruto do you know why the village hates you? No of course not, no-one your age does, so I'm going to tell you" Mizuki says as Naruto finally spots him. "you see…"

"Don't you dare Mizuki, or I'll shove an Asp down your throat" threatened Anko but to no avail as Mizuki just continued while Anko removed the weapons from her body.

When Mizuki finished telling Naruto about the Kyuubi being sealed in him he threw a giant shuriken at him. Iruka arrived at the scene to see Anko take the shuriken in a vital spot. It took a moment for Naruto's mind to click from what he was just told. He may have been more intelligent then he let on, but to learn that there was a demon inside you wasn't something you easily believed. Suddenly the glares, the abuse, the treatment he was given in the village all these years made sense, suddenly something wet hit his face as he opened his eyes he saw Anko over him. When he saw Anko crying over him with a shuriken in her back he asked her why, and she told him 'its because you're my best and only true friend Naru-kun' she then did something that shocked everyone of the guy's and the Hokage who was watching from his crystal ball in his office. 'so he's returning I wonder how much you have truly grown Naruto-kun' thought the ageing Hokage.

She lent down and kissed him on the lips softly before apologising saying "I'm sorry foxy-kun but it looks like I'm not going to see you become Hokage after all" she said as she pulled out the giant shuriken making the blood flow out of her body faster, she started to spin the shuriken faster and faster, she then looked back with a sad smile and said " know this Naruto… I love you, if only I was younger and I wasn't going to die from blood loss" she then turned back to Mizuki and with the last of her strength threw the rapid spinning shuriken at him only to see that she missed before falling unconscious from blood loss.

Iruka finally snapping out of it ran up to Anko and checked for a pulse 'good there is one but it's weak, then Iruka and Mizuki froze in horror, turning their attention to the blonde they saw something that they didn't want to see. Around Naruto red chakra became visible changing into the form of a fox head over him, but as soon as it started it stopped. To say Iruka and Mizuki were confused was an understatement, when the fox's chakra dissipated Naruto's orange jacket and his black T-shirt ripped itself of his body showing 2 seals, one they new as the seal that houses Kyuubi, but the other seemed to be just as complex as the other. that's when Naruto started walking towards Anko's near dead figure, eyes shadowed over by the bangs of his spiky blond hair as he took of his goggles and dropped them on the floor.

**Mindscape while Kyuubi's chakra was out**

Inside his sewer of a mindscape Naruto sees two figures, one in front of the cage another behind the cage. The one in front of the cage was a boy he was about 4ft"11, slim but toned body. He had white and black long hair in a unique style with the longest of the tips blood red in colour (Nagi Springfield's hair from negima white is were red is), his eyes are unique as well seeing as his pupils where pure white, his iris is amethyst in colour. His skin was pale more so than a Hinata-san by his opinion, on his face was 3 scars on each cheek, along with his fanged foxy smile.

His cloths were mostly black, he wore black shinobi sandals, baggy black ANBU style shinobi pants taped of at the bottom, with a kunai holster on his right thigh and a shuriken holster on his black studded belt, His black shirt also form fitting on the torso while his long sleeves had 3 black arm belts along his forearm with what looked like storage seals on them on the back of his shirt was a design of a spiral in white. Underneath his long sleeves he has black gauntlets with white cracks as a design running over them as they reached to just under his elbow while the top of the gauntlet over Naruto's hand was the leaf symbol. Around his neck lies a white crystal necklace (think the shodies necklace but white). His jacket which was on a coat rack looked as if it would just go under the knees with sleeves that stop at the elbows, the jacket was black with white flame's adorning the bottom and on the back was the kanji of his surname. ' first of what the hell is a coat rack doing in here and who is that guy he seems familiar to me but why?' Naruto asked himself.

(From this point blonde Naruto will be known as Fnaruto)

"Hello fake me, I'm guessing your wondering who I am? Well I'm you well the true you" said Naruto. "Wait I'm me, so you got to be the fake" stated Fnaruto. "Nope, your fake, do you remember when you were 5yrs old and you woke up in hospital one day without knowing why you were there" getting a nod from Fnaruto Naruto continued " you see on my 5th birthday I was attacked that's when my body turned into what you see now. This transformation came from my do-jutsu activating, with this do-jutsu also came with a curse mark symbolising that the Dar-Kon has been awoken as well as giving me in my case a 3rd chakra source. Because of this transformation I also got the knowledge and skills of our ancestors but only from the fathers family side as well as their partner. And no I don't gain memories of them just knowledge and skills which I must learn to use and master since I don't just get the skills without effort. Now because of this I'm a seals master which with the Dar-Kon makes analysing seals easier, because I didn't want to give the villagers reason to hurt me more I created a seal which would unlock when you first drew on Kyuubi's chakra in larger amounts other that the amounts used for our inhuman healing factor, so while you've been outside of been in here training in the knowledge I have I can now do up to 3rd's of the things I know how to do. I also managed to free Kyuubi from a very powerful gen-jutsu and find out things about her as well as learn from her. Now before I sealed myself away I learned that I could have up to nine extra summoning contracts along with the fox contract so at this point in time I have the fox contract, the crow contract which I got from Itachi Uchiha which comes with awesome techniques, and the toad contract which I got from Jirya of the sanin before he placed the seal on me. Now that I've told you something about myself any questions?"

"Kyuubi's a girl?" asked/stated Fnaruto. "Yes, she is her name is Hikari but right now she's sleeping, now listen I need to merge with you now so I can know why your summoning Hikari-sama's chakra since I don't have any of your memories" suddenly Fnaruto was being drawn into Naruto, after the merger Naruto knew what to do to help his best friend 'well let's just hope she doesn't kill me afterwards, but while I heal her I'll remove that damn curse mark on her. Right I have 1 minute to do this before my body changes back so I have to be precise in timing' he thought as he left his mindscape with this jacket on.

**Back where we left of**

Naruto created a shadow clone and had it remove Anko's trench coat moving her into a kneeling position as the real Naruto started doing two sets of one-handed seals "Iruka sensei guard me and Anko I need about 2 minutes before what I'm going to do is finished" said Naruto as he knelt down in front of her "Ok Naruto just don't be doing something stupid" Iruka said as he saw Naruto nod the say " sealing arts: curse seal destruction jutsu" as a kanji for the five elements appeared on the tips of his fingers on his left arm which he snaked around her neck and pressed it straight on the curse mark then said " healing arts: healing kiss " he said as he finished the sand signs with his right arm which now resided on the small of her back holding her close to him as he kissed her softly. What happened next shocked both Iruka and Mizuki, a bright white light surrounded the two kissing friends. Mizuki noticed Iruka being distracted and decided to attack the outcast duo, Iruka snapped out of it and blocked toe oncoming kunai with his own.

What both failed to notice was Naruto grow slightly and Anko shrink dramatically, they didn't notice Naruto's form change and his clothing style change. All they noticed was at the end of 2 minutes the bright light faded. Only one of the 3 people watching saw everything that happened in those 2 minutes and he was now looking threw his draws for the scrolls he needed to return to Naruto at long last.

Mizuki had Iruka in his sights ready to make the finishing blow when he suddenly found a foot in his gut causing him to fly back into a tree both Iruka and Mizuki where wondering who this kid was that saved him/got in his way. As they both took in the newcomers look, he was about 4ft"11, slim but toned body. He had white and black long hair in a unique style with the longest of the tips purple in colour, his eyes are unique as well seeing as his pupils where pure white, his iris is amethyst in colour. His skin was pale and on his face was 3 scars on each cheek. 'wait a minute' "Naruto is that you?" asked Iruka and receiving a nod

"Iruka sensei thank you for keeping Mizuki away from us, I'll handle it from here" said Naruto who was now looking towards Mizuki. "Naruto what happened to you? What happened to Anko? Is she alright? And are you crazy? Mizuki is a chunin and your not even a gennin you don't stand a chance" said Iruka. "Firstly I've became myself once more hence the change, to answer question 2 and 3 Anko-hime is fine but there where some unexpected side affects when I removed her curse mark and healed her at the same time while going though transformation, as well as me some how learning all her skills and knowledge which also means her jutsu and my name instantly appearing on the snake contract. So how are you Anko-chan? And do you understand what I just said to Iruka?" asked Naruto.

Iruka and Mizuki looked towards Anko and jaw-dropped "I understand Naruto-kun now kick his ass since my body is to sore to move" she then notice's Iruka and Mizuki starring at her "What the hell are you maggots starring at?" Mizuki, Iruka and Naruto all sweat dropped then asked in unison "Anko/Anko-chan have you looked down at yourself yet?" confused she looked down to notice that her body was smaller and younger by about 12 years but she noticed she has her normal chakra reserves of when she was 24 in her 12yr old body, but then "NARUTO, what in hell happened to my sexy body? I have a good mind to neuter you" every male that heard that paled or in Naruto's case turn white as a ghost "Anko-chan, I had to do it, but I didn't expect your body to revert to it's younger self, while my body was unleashed. Besides I didn't want to lose you Anko, you're my best friend though I'm not sure how I feel because of your 'get it of my chest because I'm dieing' love confession, don't forget I never felt love before so I wouldn't know what it feels like to be in love but all I know is that if you would have died I wouldn't survive long in this world Anko, so tell me is that love? Is love what makes me feel like my heart was empty when you fell to the ground? Is love what drives me hurt Mizuki in a moment? Because Anko I've never known love, so this feeling scares me, so is it love I feel for you Anko?" Naruto asked while Mizuki noticed tears running unconsciously down Naruto's face with every question asked. Anko on the other hand was thinking over the questions though she already knew the answer so did the other 3 that where listening to Naruto's questions 'yes' they a thought minus Naruto "yes, Naruto that is how a person that's in love would feel and do if the one they loved was in danger" said Anko in a loving tone with a loving smile.

"Mizuki sensei, your going to the snakes" as Naruto looks up and looks into Mizuki's eyes. "Dar-Kon" then Mizuki sees Naruto's two white pupil amethyst eyes change into two white pupils, black iris, red ripple effect circles (rinnegan style) going from the pupil to the edge of the iris with a single white tome (Sharingan style) in each eye. "you know Mizuki sensei you're the first person in 7 years to see my do-jutsu and even get to be the first battle simulation for my eyes since I couldn't train my eyes during then and now since it was sealed, now then" Naruto said as he lifted his right arm up then said something that shocked Mizuki since he didn't listen to what Naruto said to Iruka about unexpectedness of the 2 minute long kiss. "striking shadow snakes" as 4 snakes shot out of Naruto's sleeve and trapped Mizuki in a snake vice grip "oh by the way I forgot to mention upon removing the curse mark from Anko-chan I also got all of skills and knowledge which also include all their jutsu up to the point of when Anko-chan last saw this person, can you guess who Mizuki?" asked Naruto getting a no from him and confused looks from Anko and Iruka.

"I'll give you a clue, I am a snake from the leaf, my team mates where a slug-princess and a supposed toad-sage, I betrayed my village in my lust for power and gave a cursed hickey to my apprentice. So Mizuki who do I have knowledge, skill and all their jutsu from?" said Naruto as all 3 knew who he was talking about and conformed it when he did something only he could do and that was shed skin ass they saw Naruto bring half his body out through his mouth as he started another set of hand seals 'hum good thing this jutsu doesn't allow your shed skin to go limp till your fully out or Mizuki would be free right now' he thought as he heard their answer of 'Orochimaru' with a nod and a sadistic grin which Iruka thought reminded him of Anko's sadistic grin they heard Naruto say "time for pain the jutsu I'm about to do hasn't been done in 100 yrs since my 3x great grand father, thought I wish I could learn names of the people I know knowledge from just like I did for most of the things I know that I learned from non family so here it is" as Naruto's very long hand seals finally finished " wind style: drilling tornados" he said as several air distortions appeared next to Mizuki and started forming a spinning tornado style of needles which then decided to go through and through Mizuki's body.

**Hokage's office 20 minutes later**

Sarutobi was waiting for Iruka, Naruto and Anko to get to his office but still looking at them through his crystal ball. This evening Naruto took his first life and has learned what it's like to be a true shinobi, ' but damn, did he have to make Mizuki look like Swiss cheese. Well there's nothing I can do now' he thought as he looked at his ball once more.

Because of what happened Anko had to be carried back by Naruto because she didn't have a healing factor like Naruto so it did a number on her muscles and bones and Iruka is carrying the forbidden scroll on his back while Anko and Iruka are trying to get Naruto to speak, but Naruto hasn't spoken for 15 minutes since he was given Iruka's hi-ate and they started their walk home they were now 2miles from the village walls.

**With Iruka, Naruto and Anko**

"You know Naruto, it's ok to talk about it to us. We've both killed before so we know what your going though" said Iruka. "Yeah Naru-kun, we're here for you. And thank you, if it wasn't for you I'd be dead right now, even if I am in the body of a 12yr old" said Anko she then kissed his cheek and noticing the blush that came from Naruto .

"Sorry, I didn't know that would happen, but at least your bones and muscles are stronger, so I'll say your about the same strength you were in your 24yr old body not to sure about speed though" said Naruto ashamed of what he'd done to Anko. "So am I forgiven?, I mean other than gaining all your knowledge, skills and jutsu which I'll have to train in, turning you into a pre-teen and now having the snake contract, along with my crow, toad and fox contracts, I did remove the heaven curse mark freeing you from that snake-raping-paedophile of a sanin" said Naruto. "Sure your forgiven, but you've got to take me out on a date, since now we could date and it wouldn't be weird because of the age difference, now its only mental age difference" said Anko. "Let me guess, all you can eat dango, sweet bean soup then some fun torture session with some unlucky teme on the street?" asked Naruto with a questioning look on his face. "Yep that's my idea of a perfect date, since were kids at this point in time we ca save the romantic stuff till were at least 15-16" said Anko with a smile. "You know I'm now physically older now right? And that you never told me or showed me what you looked like when you were this age and I've got to say Anko-hime that your as beautiful now as you was in your older body. By the way, what happened to your quite literal bloodlust?" asked Naruto as Anko started to blush from the beautiful comment but went to a frown. "I got my blood addiction at 16 Naruto, it was how I learned to kill easier, by wanting the blood of who I was meant to kill. And thanks for the beautiful comment, you're the only person that's said that without wanting to get down my pants" she said as Naruto was looking in her eyes and she shocked him by kissing him once more on the lips.

"So Naruto want to talk about taking your first kill? Or are you going to just kiss your girlfriend the rest of the way to Konoha?" asked Iruka noticing the very deep blushes coming from the guilty couple who broke apart their kiss when Iruka asked that question. "D-Don't need to Iruka sensei. One of the abilities of the Dar-Kon is to shut of emotions just before you kill it then erases the image of you killing your victim from memory for ever. But I did make it so Hikari-chan will keep the kill's of a few people that I want to remember when the time comes, and before you ask I'm not telling but, me and Anko-hime have one target that's the same." said Naruto then he suddenly remembered something "Hey Iruka sensei who created the 'Flying Thunder God Jutsu'?" "Naruto the creator of that jutsu was 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' Minato Namakaze, who was also the 4th Hokage. Naruto we went over this in class so why did you ask?" asked Iruka. "Simple another ability is knowledge, skills and jutsu from ancestors and their partners for instance my father and mother, my fathers parents, and his fathers parents and so on and so forth. Now as for why it is because you've just told me who my father is since that jutsu is some of the ones I know and it just so happens I put one of those seals that are on the kunai used for it in the Hokage office so grab on and we will be there in a flash" he said as Iruka slowly grabbed his arm. He blinked and he was in a new location.

**Hokages office 1 minute before arrival**

"deductive little teme, should of remembered that ability Minato might not have had the eyes but his father did and he was told the abilities of the Dar-Kon, now then where's that seal?" he said just as Naruto, Anko and a bewildered Iruka came into the room via a yellow flash.

End chapter 1

_**a/n: the idea of Anko becoming 12 again though removing the curse seal was an idea thought of by Alistor. I take no credit for the idea but changes has been made so its not exactly copying.**_


	2. get what I want, a little scare & team 7

_**a/n: don't own Naruto.. awe man.**_

**Hokages office**

"Hey old man, miss me?" said Naruto as he put Anko down on the chair in front of the Hokage. "Naruto when and where did you put one of the 'Flying Thunder God' seals?" asked Sarutobi. "Lets see, I put it here before I was sealed since I knew it would be useful in the future, by the way I have that jutsu mastered to the same level as my father. And I placed it in plain sight, well sort of, seeing as it doesn't seemed to have moved since I was sealed" Naruto said as he lifted up a vase from the left corned of the room showing the seal on the floor.

"Very well then Naruto, so how was your training?" asked Sarutobi. "lets see, I've still got a lot to learn even with the help of shadow clones, plus now I've got to perfect using both Anko-hime's and the snake-raping-paedophile's jutsu, though he is a traitor he was a bloody genius at creating jutsu and that's the only good point about him. Now then I don't want the council knowing about me knowing my lineage for two reasons, 1) I'm not going onto the CRA because I'm not breading stock and 2) I will only marry one person and if I remember correctly before I was sealed away I was out for two months allowing me to read up on the laws of the village so really according to law they can suggest the CRA but can't enforce it if I don't want to. But if they try to take my DNA forcefully they'll be in for a shock." stated Naruto while Iruka decided he wanted in on this conversation. "what do you mean by that Naruto?" asked Iruka all Naruto did was pull his shirt up and lower the left side of his shinobi trousers and pants showing his hip and what looks like a tattoo.

"This is why Iruka sensei, this seal you see is special. Now I suggest you get every kunoichi to have this seal old man, and I'll tell you why now. This is the ultimate contraception, seeing as you control if you send out, in my case sperm that can make a girl pregnant, while in the girl's case it controls weather or not the egg gets fertilised, basically if the council decided to take it by force all they'll get is blanks, and in the kunoichi's case weather or not they get pregnant that also means that in the unlikely case that one of your kunoichi gets raped they wont have to worry about getting pregnant with a baby not made from love" said Naruto as he got a big piece of paper on the Hokage's desk saying 'hit head here' in bold lettering. "Naruto, you're a bloody genius. But one question what's that for?" asked Sarutobi. "you'll find out in a minute and if you must know father created it he just never got the chance to teach it to anyone before… well you know. Now as for that I'll tell you before we leave to go home. I've got to get training in the month till team placements. By the way I need 50 tri-kunai with the seal that's on the floor, a current bingo-book and lastly that scroll I gave you." said Naruto as Sarutobi got up and got said scroll.

They 3 guys talked while Anko stayed quiet for another 15 minutes before she was mentioned. "Now Anko, I'm sorry to say but your being demoted to gennin until your body reaches that of 16 or until you can go up the ranks again, but I'll make things easier and put you on Naruto's gennin team" said Sarutobi Anko was about to say something when Naruto said something strange. "I want to be on team 7, since that was the team number that the 2nd Hokage taught, that you taught, that purvey-sage taught, that my farther taught. Team 7 is where the greatest of shinobi have come from, each Jonin-sensei that has taught that team was on that team when they were gennin. That and I know that inu would be the sensei since he is the last member of team 7 that my father taught, oh you can tell Kakashi-senpai that I know my lineage but no one out side of him is to know" said Naruto. "lord Hokage, I'll agree if you do as Naru-kun said" chimed in Anko. " but lord Hokage that leaves one odd student that doesn't get a team and can't become gennin until there's a space available" stated Iruka and once again Naruto spoke up. "Actually I have an idea, according to fake-me's memories when we merged together again I did a check on the skills of everyone in my class. What I suggest is that you get the pink-haired-banshee known as Sakura Haruno to go into the medic-nin profession as of now seeing as she has perfect chakra control but you need to set her a strict medic-nin to make her do exercises to increase her stamina and chakra reserves" stated Naruto like a seasoned shinobi.

"That's not actually a bad idea lord Hokage, with her brains and chakra control she could become the next lady Tsunade" said Iruka. "very well since this is settled is there anything else we need to discuss?" asked Sarutobi. "actually yes, I'm going to need a 3 bedroom apartment with kitchen, bathroom and sitting room, because there is more in that scroll than you think, and no I'm not telling you what's in it. And also not to bother me and Anko-chan, I'm going to make sure were ready for any opponent out there when on a mission, so we will be training most of the time" said Naruto. "very well come here tomorrow and I'll sort it out your new living arrangement, your all dismissed Iruka come back tomorrow afternoon and I'll have miss Haruno's sensei picked and training will begin immediately for her, also Naruto I'll have the council summoned for you to tell them about your contraception seal. Now why did you put this piece of paper on my desk" asked Sarutobi.

"Your not going to like this, shadow clones are the answer to paperwork, oh and it was my father that thought of that idea" stated Naruto as he took Anko on his back and left the room with a smile. 'BANG…BANG…BANG' "the god of shinobi, the professor, and I couldn't even think of the most obvious answer. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Damn you Minato" said Sarutobi while Iruka was trying not to laugh.

**One month later**

A lot has happened in the last month, Naruto got his new apartment, during the council meeting he managed to strike gold as it where as he sold the seal specks to the shinobi council who were drooling over the new seal, the only ones not pleased were Danzo(for obvious reasons) and Hiashi Hyuga, why you ask cause he's the one that has to pay Naruto's rent until Naruto becomes Jonin that's why, but Naruto said he would apply the seal to the Hyuga's first which slightly pleased Hiashi, next day Naruto kept good on his promise and by the end of the day thanks to shadow clones every and I mean every kunoichi from gennin to ANBU, and clans had the seal and told how to deactivate it if they want to.

Training was harsh over the month but proved to be very useful as both Anko and Naruto had improved with the help of shadow clones, after a week of dating Anko was evicted from her current apartment and was now living with Naruto. Hell he even saw Sakura a few time's asking how her training was going after having to be told by the Hokage that Naruto was Naruto he told her that it was him that suggested it to the Hokage and then Sakura started saying how glad she was that he did since she was loving the training to become a medic nin. Now Naruto has sort of got more Anko in him than he would like since he did the whole make a cut on your opponent then lick the blood which just happened to be Anko whenever they were doing an all out spar, and she loves it(Kinky much).

Now we join our lovebirds walking in the academy Naruto (wearing the outfit that I don't fancy writing the description of again), and Anko (is wearing the outfit you see in the flashbacks of her childhood with Orochimaru in the anime so look it up, as I said in my other story I suck at cloths description) were about to open the door when Naruto had an idea. "hey hime when we go in don't call me by my name, I want to see the shock of finding out that the new guy is me but I'm still going to call you by your name, so shall we give them an entrance? And I don't mean your idea of going though a closed window" said Naruto. "awe, where's the fun in that? And what did you have in mind?" asked Anko "Why don't you do the snake teleportation while I piss off Sasuke by doing Itachi-senpai's crow teleportation jutsu, now you get to scare everyone with your snakes and I get to piss of Sasuke, right aim for the seat on the third row left side off the room seat nearest the centre I'll take the one next to Sasuke" said Naruto as he deactivated the Dar-Kon which now had 2 tomes in each eye. "ok and when did you activate your eyes?" she asked. "just as I stopped you from entering now you go first and I'll come in when the screams of the banshee-fan girls are heard" getting a nod from Anko she dispersed into snakes and went though the gap in the door from when she started to open it.

When Naruto heard the first scream he started the crow teleportation jutsu as Naruto heard even more girly screams, Naruto then dispersed into crows which flew into the room as Ino Yamanaka pushed the door open to run from the 'evil snakes' as she called them.

**Inside room what Sasuke Uchiha sees**

Sasuke Uchiha was brooding like your typical **EMO** as usual when he noticed snakes and a lot of them enter the room. Thinking nothing about it he just watched in amusement as Kiba Inuzuka screamed like a fan girl before passing out, and Sasuke knew why. Kiba has been scared of snakes since he groped some special Jonin by the name of Anko Mitarashi (Unlucky teme) in the middle of a lecture about her job in the torture and interrogation dept, Kiba learned first hand what a snakebite to down-below feels like.

Sasuke saw Ino Yamanaka run towards the door as the snakes became a girl with purple hair sitting in a chair on the edge of his row. Sasuke watched as Ino opened the door only for a flock of crows to fly in and cause even more chaos around the room before flying towards him and melding together to make a boy in the seat next to him. 'that's Itachi's jutsu how the hell does this no name looser know that' "hey looser, how the hell do you know that jutsu?" asked Sasuke, 2 minutes later still know response "hey you will listen to me when I'm speaking, I'm an Uchiha, an elite shinobi. Now answer my question you looser" "humm… Did you say something?" said Naruto in a lazy tone while Anko tried not to laugh " foxy-kun, when are we going to test the efficiency of the contraception seal, cause I was thinking after we meet our sensei we could have some fun in our bedroom (yes people they share a bed), so what do you say want to show me how to fuck like the fox you are?" said Anko. At the end of Anko's little innocent question, a few things happened 1) Naruto became red as an apple and got jumped on for a battle of the tongues with Anko, 2) Kiba woke up at the question then along with most of the guy's (minus Sasuke and Naruto) flew back from nosebleeds into perverted unconsciousness, 3) Iruka walk's back in just as the guys sky rocket.(noted blood everywhere)

Iruka waited ten minutes while he was sorting out paperwork by then all the guys where conscious again "okay people settle down and Anko stop making out with your boyfriend, it's been ten minutes non stop, bloody hell are you to even breathing?" asked Iruka. "nope" said Naruto and Anko together while smiling mischievously. "ok then, '**insert boring speech**'. Now then on with team placements" "but sensei Sakura isn't here yet" said Ino. "that's because she's training to become a medic-nin so she won't be on a gennin team, now as I was saying team 1" Naruto and Anko didn't pay attention until the team they new they where on was called out "Team 7 Anko Mitarashi" Kiba paled hearing that name. "Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, your Jonin-sensei Kakashi Hatake" then starts the uproar. "Iruka how is a looser like Naruto on Sasuke-kun's team and not me? And he didn't even pass the gennin exam so where is he so I can force him to quit being a ninja, he's useless" Said Ino getting a 'yeah' for the useless part from the class that wasn't fan girl. "firstly Naruto passed a harder test and was promoted to gennin the same day as you and secondly Naruto is sitting in-between Anko and Sasuke" said Iruka as everyone minus Anko, looked towards Naruto wide-eyed and speechless. "now to continue…" ah you know the rest same people and sensei's for team 8&10.

**Later 12:30pm classroom**

Sasuke Uchiha was not happy, why you ask? The answer is because all other team's have left with their Jonin-sensei an his team were still waiting after 2hours. "where the hell is this guy?" asked an irate Sasuke. "relax Sasuke, Kakashi senpai will be here soon, its common knowledge that he's always 2hours late for meetings unless the Hokage summons him or it's a mission" said Naruto who was reading a little orange book. "oh and how would a looser like you know? Your not even worthy of being in my presence let alone the same team as me. So you should feel honoured looser" said Sasuke. "you know Uchiha I am a torture expert second only to Ibiki, so if I was you I'd shut up before I make you wish you were with the rest of your family" said Anko. "that was a low blow hime, Sasuke why are you like that anyway? I mean what did Itachi senpai say to you?" asked Naruto. "he made me watch him murder my family over and over, then he said to gain power I must have enough hatred to be strong enough to hate him, he said that was the secret behind power" said Sasuke in a low tone. "what in hell was senpai thinking, Sasuke think why would senpai tell you the secret of power? If it was me I'd say that to make you believe that's how to gain power. That way you do that but end up weaker than you should be, so that when we meet in battle you'll lose just so I can say 'your still weak Sasuke, you don't have enough hatred' then I'd go close to your ear and whisper 'and you know what you never will', by doing that I'm making you believe that hatred is the only way for power but tell me who was the strongest shinobi from Konoha?" asked Naruto. "easy, the strongest shinobi from Konoha was Minato Namakaze, 4th Hokage and Konoha's Yellow Flash, what's your point looser?" asked Sasuke. "his point is that the 4th was strong because of the bonds he made and the drive to protect what is precious to him Sasuke. Don't you see that true strength and power doesn't come from hatred, but from the drive to protect what is precious to you" said Anko who was playing with little snake. "I guess, I'll think over what you said" said Sasuke.

"Hey hime, guess who showed up at last" Naruto said while raising his right arm while still reading the little orange book in his left hand "striking shadow snakes" as 4 snakes shot out of his sleeve of his jacket. As the door opened a man with silver hair and only his right eye visible got the shock of his life when his head was wrapped in snakes and he was pulled into the room. When the snakes unravelled from his head he was surprised to see the recede into Naruto's sleeve and not Anko's 'what the hell, I knew Naruto's true self has returned but when did he sign the snake contract, and is that' "Naruto where did you get that? Its not meant to be out for a few months" asked Kakashi. "well being the godson of the author has its perks senpai, so I just asked for it and he sent me it. I didn't want to but Anko-hime made me, she said it would come in hand for… well you get the picture, but I did get something for you senpai" Naruto said as he reached into his jacket and tossed something to Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes widened at seeing the not yet released Icha Icha paradise book, just as he was about to open it Naruto spoke up "senpai, don't get distracted. Lets just go to the roof and chat and introduce ourselves" said Naruto as he and Anko used the leaf teleportation to get to the roof while Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and did the same.

**Academy roof**

Kakashi took a seat on the railing as his potential students took a seat on a step in front of him. Sasuke was sitting next to Naruto while Anko was sitting on Naruto. "so then why don't we introduce our selves, I'll go first so you know what to do, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes… are not important, my hobbies I have lots of hobbies, as for my dreams… I've never really thought about it. Ok Snake lover your up" said Kakashi while he noticed a vein pop-up on her forehead, some how visible over her hi-ate. "my name is Anko Mitarashi, my likes are dango, sweet bean soup, and torture, my love is Naruto-koi and my snakes, my dislikes are horny teme's that think women are tools and Orochimaru, my hobbies are playing with my snakes being with and training with Naruto-koi, my dreams for the future is to kill Orochimaru, become Naruto-koi's wife and have children" said Anko as Naruto held her tighter while still reading the little orange book.

"Ok your next emo-duck butt-head" said Kakashi while the mysterious vein like Anko's appeared. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, what I want is revenge, I hate a lot of things and my future goal is to gain power in hopes of killing a certain someone" said Sasuke who was still thinking over what his team mates said in the classroom. ' great, I'm stuck with a revenge seeking emo, I wonder if he slits his wrists? He might do seeing as his forearms are covered' thought Kakashi.

"Right then you next whiskers" said Kakashi but he noticed he didn't react to what he called him like the other two did. "Sasuke what I'm about to say is a SS-class secret punishable by death if you even mention it to anyone do you understand?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Sasuke. "Naruto your not going to tell him what I think you are, are you?" asked Kakashi seeing the nod from Naruto. "ok Sasuke what Naruto's about to reveal is known only to 4 people plus Naruto himself, those people are me, lord Hokage, Iruka and Anko, and the whole punishable by death is no lie. So Naruto continue" "my true name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namakaze, I am the jinjuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko, my likes are ramen, foxes, crows, toads, snakes and Kakashi senpai's summon Pakkun, speaking of which how is Pakkun? I haven't seen him in years" asked Naruto "Pakkun is fine Naruto I'll send him your regards" said Kakashi. "thank you senpai, now my love is Anko and my precious people and they are most of the ANBU BlackOps, the Ichiraku owner and his daughter, Iruka, you Kakashi nii-san and old man Hokage and we can't forget about Hikari-chan. My dislikes are the villagers that believe I'm Hikari-chan in a new form and the 3minute wait for ramen, my dream for the future is to make my parents and precious people proud of me, get married to and start a family with Anko, kill some people that I want to see die and finally surpass my father and become the greatest of Hokage so I can protect the village seeing as everyone in this village is precious to someone, I'll protect those that have hated me. I also want mater the Dar-Kon to its highest level" said Naruto as he kissed Anko's temple at the end.

"Wow Naruto that was not what I thought you would say, awe crap I owe the Hokage 500ryo now. Ok then meet at training ground 3 tomorrow morning at 8am, come in full mission gear, oh and don't eat breakfast or you will puke." said Kakashi as he used leaf teleportation to find somewhere to read his new book from Naruto.

"Uhhh… what's a jinjuriki? And are you really related to the 4th Hokage seeing as he was the only known Namakaze?" asked a very confused Uchiha. "I'll give you the meaning of jinjuriki as well as a history lesson about them Sasuke" said Naruto getting into lecture mode. "ahem… The term jinjuriki literally means 'Power of Human Sacrifice' these sacrifices are humans that have a tailed beast sealed within them, only new born children can become jinjuriki because their chakra system is not developed meaning they can adjust to the extra chakra as they grow. They exhibit extraordinary powers, and in some cases are more powerful than their tailed beasts, because they have the intelligence to use the beast's powers effectively. Jinjuriki are typically lonely people, viewed by those around them as the beast that has been sealed within them, leading to prejudice, being hated and feared. The first jinjuriki was the Sage of Six Paths, who sealed the Ten-Tailed Beast within himself to save the world, but before his death, the Sage divided the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine separate tailed beasts and sealed the Ten-Tails' body into the moon. The Second Kazekage of Suna was the first to research the jinjuriki, with the other villages following soon after. Each village has used a different seal when creating their jinjuriki, resulting in different levels of access to the beast's chakra. For example my father created the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, in hopes of me taking all of Hikari-chan's demonic chakra

In order to prevent the jinjuriki from turning traitor, it is tradition for the host to be selected from the family of the village's own Kage. In this way, the jinjuriki not only has strong ties of loyalty to village and their leader, but they also serve to show off the Kage's might." said Naruto coming out of lecture mode. "now remember Sasuke what has been said can be repeated to anyone on the terms of instant death, that also means anyone on the council. Got it!" said Anko who at some point summoned a very large snake that was now wrapped around him without him noticing until Anko pointed too the right as he looked into the eyes of the massive python. "got it, so did anyone notice the evil glint in Kakashi sensei's eye?" asked Sasuke.

"yep so I would advise you to eat breakfast and get there by 9.30, like I said he's always late by 2hours. Now there are something's you should know, Kakashi is a person that pushes teamwork, but that's because he lost his team mates on a mission during the third great ninja war, because he thought he was far superior because he made Jonin at 14. So we best work together perfectly as a team tomorrow, and also look underneath the underneath, always look for hidden agenda when Kakashi says something. And Anko we've only been dating a month so no where not testing the contraception seal, that was the hardest decision I've ever made took me 4 hours to decide" said Naruto as he noticed her head hang low. He kissed her temple and said "I'll buy all you can eat dango, sweet bean soup and I'll even let you have some sake that I get from Gamabunta late tonight as long as you don't get completely drunk. Cause Kami-sama knows you can't have a hangover tomorrow" the second Naruto finished he said a quick goodbye to Sasuke as Anko grabbed him and ran towards the dango shop.

End chapter

_**a/n: please review ppl**_


	3. Chachazero, CRA and screwing the council

_**a/n: don't own Naruto.. awe man or a certain puppet from another manga.**_

**Training ground 3 next day 9:30am**

Naruto and Anko where walking towards training ground 3. When they arrived they noticed Sasuke sitting on one of the training posts. "Yo Sasuke, so you think over what I said?" asked Naruto. "yea and thanks Naruto, I needed that now that I'm thinking straight and not just about revenge its like a weight was lifted of my shoulder" said Sasuke. "think nothing of it. Now Sasuke I discussed this with Anko-hime last night and we were wondering if you wanted to move into our apartment seeing as we have one room spare. Besides if were going to be a team were going to do everything but sleep and go to the bathroom together." asked Naruto. "why would you ask me that Naruto? I thought you hated me?" asked Sasuke. "first, I don't hate you your mood was caused by Itachi-senpai. Secondly, you live alone in that massive estate, and why live there when you could try and keep up with mine and Anko-hime's training schedule. Trust me when I say you will call us sadistic teme's by the end of the day but on the plus side you would become much stronger, and depending on your chakra reserves will depend on which scroll case you can open in our jutsu room though you wont be able to open the Namakaze scroll case since they are family jutsu" said Naruto. "oh and you cant use any snake related jutsu since there only useable to me and Naruto-koi" said Anko "uh sure I'll move in but on two conditions" said Sasuke. "and what would they be Sasuke?" asked Anko. "one help me move my stuff over along with my family scroll's to place in you scroll library. And two no ramen for every meal Naruto" said Sasuke as Naruto pretended to have a heart attack. "fine we will help you move in later, now then Kakashi-senpai should be here in 5..4..3..2..1..now" said Naruto.

'POOF'

"Yo, well you three are in a good mood" said Kakashi. "hey senpai, before we start I need to do something" said Naruto. "oh and what would that be Naruto?" asked Kakashi as he watched Naruto take out a scroll and unsealed 3 items. One was another one of his cloaks but this one had a hood on it, the second item was an ANBU style white mask with an image of Kyuubi curled up in a ball sleeping. 'well that's weird' thought Kakashi. Then he noticed the third item and decided to ask about it. "hey Naruto, why did you bring out a doll?" asked Kakashi. "well you remember when we went out of Konoha to that cave before I was sealed?" asked Naruto. "yea you came back with several containment, and jutsu scrolls, why do you ask?" asked Kakashi. "well that's where I got her from. This doll as you put it has a seal which is connected directly to a seal on me. Now this doll is special because she has her own soul and free will, she will only be loyal to me and whoever I deem worthy but she has a greater love for blood than Anko-hime and I have together. Her creator was a vampire, and she was feared world wide about 7000yrs ago. No one knows how her original master died since this was before chakra, but I can tell you a bit about the creator of this puppet. But first never call her a doll if you want to have your genital region intact. Now the creator of Chachazero here, was known as things like 'dark Evangel or the undying mage' but her name was Evangeline A.K. McDowell. But that's about as much as I know about her" said Naruto as he sealed away the jacket he was originally wearing into the scroll and put on the hooded jacket and mask the then pulled his right sleeve up and took of his gauntlet, there Kakashi saw a seal which Naruto pressed while adding chakra to the point of contact. He then replaced his gauntlet and sleeve.

"uhhh… Naruto what did you just do?" asked Sasuke. "giving Chachazero her wake up call, so she'll wake up in a few minutes now then Sasuke what would you give to have the Sharingan activated?" asked Naruto. "I'd give a copy of all my clans jutsu, but it's not like you can force it to activate Naruto" said Sasuke. "well then start copying Sasuke cause all I have to do is this" said Naruto as he did what Itachi used to do, poke his forehead. "what the hell Naruto stop messing with me" but then he noticed the shocked look on Kakashi's face "what are you shocked about it's not like Naruto could actually force the Sharingan to activate" said Sasuke. "Sasuke why don't you go see your reflection in the stream other there" said Kakashi as Sasuke walked over to do as Kakashi asked. "Naruto how did you do that?" asked Kakashi. "I'll tell you when Sasuke come's back after he yells something inappropriate in a moment" said Naruto as he noticed Chachazero move.

Naruto bent down and picked her up and held her next to his chest with her face towards Kakashi. "it's good to see your awake zero-chan" said Naruto. "where am I? and who the hell are you Cyclops?" asked Chachazero. "uhhh…. Your in Naruto's arms and I'm Kakashi Hatake. What's your name little doll?" asked Kakashi. As Kakashi pulled out his new Icha-Icha book a 2ft long hunting knife slashed it in two vertically, the blade was wielded by the insane doll. "NOOOOOOO, my precious" screamed Kakashi. "I told you not to call her that senpai, just think yourself lucky she's still in my arms or you would be a flat chest woman right now" said Naruto as Anko started laughing loudly while rolling on the floor at seeing Kakashi's eye widen in shock with anime style river tears flowing down his mask. "the names Chachazero, ya bitch. And don't you forget or I'll make your a few inches shorter if ya know what I mean" said zero while pointing her knife down towards Kakashi's crotch. "Naruto, keep your toys at home from now on" said an angry Kakashi. "uhhh senpai?" said Anko. "what is it Anko?" asked Kakashi turning his gaze from zero. "run if you want to remain a man" she said while pointing towards Naruto who is struggling to keep zero in his arms. "zero-chan calm down, we sort off need him alive so we can become gennin" said Naruto as Chachazero calmed down to her masters words.

"Naruto you will leave Chachazero at home from now on" said Kakashi while stepping away from the insane knife wielding puppet. "uhhh no, she is my battle partner, seeing as she has a seal that makes her indestructible, which means she's a great distraction as well as the Hokage said that when it comes to zero-chan you can't tell me what to do with her so up yours" said Naruto as he pulled out a letter from the Hokage to Kakashi. As Kakashi read the letter he started to cry 'why do you hate me Kami-sama, why mi Lady? Did I do something wrong to upset you?' thought Kakashi.

**In heaven with Kami*-**

"Hahaha…. I love this guy he thinks its me doing your job Minato" said a girl with white hair, smooth pale skin, golden eyes and a pure white kimono. "why thank you Kami-sama, I'm glad shinagami-sama didn't eat my soul because I would never of got to have this much fun messing with Kaka-chan" said Minato. "so do you want to watch the gennin test for your son or do you want to see what Kushina is up to in wave? I'm going enjoy your boy kill Danzo, I can't believe he tricked her into believing you son was dead. So do you think she will believe Naruto is Naruto when they meet in the future?" asked Kami. "I hope so mi lady, they need each other Kushina hasn't loved anyone since my death and believing your first and only son is dead is even harder but we've seen how my son has a way with showing people the light. Just look at Anko she nearly neutered me for calling her hime once and she was in hospital at the time, but I want to see how my son does, wow that Uchiha boy has a mouth but he seems to be glad Naruto was able to activate his Sharingan. Oh btw on a completely different topic, why does Naruto call Kyuubi kaa-san when in his mindscape?" asked Minato. "because Kyuubi has been there with him during his sealing helping him like a parent would to become stronger. Now look at him he's become a true Namakaze" said Kami. "and I'm not?" he asked. "uhhh… no, because you didn't inherit the Namakaze bloodline, which causes the body transformation and gaining the Knowledge, skills and jutsu of his ancestors, luckily they don't have to be dead or he wouldn't have your wife's ken-jutsu skills now all he needs is a good blade and he is set" said Kami. "whatever lets just get back to the show" said Minato as he turned back to the screen but not before he made Kakashi trip over himself. "I'm guessing you like being the god of misfortune and sick sense of humour?" asked Kami. "yep and I've got a question for you?" said Minato as he looked at Kami. "what's your question Minato-kun?" she asked. "is it true that you and Lady Yami-sama, who are twins might I say. Both have two arrows tattoos on your body that point towards your earthly folds or as we mortals would say when we were alive your heavenly folds, and on top of the arrows they say on both of you 'Reserved for Naruto Uzumaki-Namakaze'?" he said trying to hold in his laughter only to nearly have a heart attack a second later as he saw Kami go bright red and hurry away after she said 'yes' to his question. "WHAT THE FUCK. I was only kidding, and you mean to tell me I was right. Damn it my son is going to love the afterlife with Anko. He'll get the two most powerful beings to fuck as well as Anko and I have to wait for Kushina to die, though I wonder if Naruto would kill all the guy's trying to hit on Natsuke. Oh well looks like she'll die a virgin if her brother has anything to do with it or maybe not for it is up to the author of this story to decide" said Minato.

"you never know Minato, I could make her lose it to Naruto but I don't think I will, cause that's not my scene. Besides I have a way of screwing over Naruto, not badly but I'm evil so it's going to make him cry" said the Author. "who was that?" asked Minato. "why I'm the author now shut up and let me get on with the story, just so you know I made it so Kami and Yami where born to be with Naruto since I say they've had those tattoo's since their creation. So just watch cause this parts funny" said the Author. "aye aye captain" said Minato as he turned to the pool of watching known as a TV.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto has just substituted with a clone just as Kakashi was about to do the 1000 years of pain, or as Naruto thinks it as the ass poke from a sexually depraved Kakashi. Naruto quickly did one hand seal. Just as Kakashi poked the clones ass it said "boom" and then 'BOOOOM' and Kakashi took full frontal ass detonating explosion the strength of 5 explosive notes in his face knocking him out. "Sasuke, Anko-hime grab the bells and keep them with you. Zero-chan you can come out now we're done" said Naruto as he made some shadow clones to carry Kakashi to the hospital. "I think I may have added to much chakra" said Naruto as all Sasuke, Anko and Chachazero all said 'you think'. "oh well if he doesn't pass us we can always use the video of this little test that I had zero-chan record" suddenly an ANBU came into the clearing and spoke just when Chachazero gave Naruto the video camera. "Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki you have been summoned to the council chambers for matters I am unaware of in two hours time and the Hokage wants you both in his office immediately" said the ANBU in the tiger mask that Naruto knows very well. "Tenzo, how many times do I have to tell you to stop saying my last name when you speak? It gets on my nerves. And how is Neko-chan?" asked Naruto. "enough Naruto-kun, but I just find it funny seeing you get all frustrated over it. And Neko-chan is fine, I'll send her your regards " said the man known as Tenzo. "thanks, Anko-hime we'll meet you at Sasuke's home, zero-chan sit down on my shoulder your coming with us" Naruto said as Chachazero got on Naruto's right shoulder. "ok Tenzo let's see what those old farts known as the council want, so we'll meet up in the old mans office, Sasuke throw Anko-hime your house keys and she'll pack your stuff into storage scrolls while we deal with the old people on the council" said Naruto as Sasuke threw his keys to Anko", catch us if you can" said Naruto as he grabbed Sasuke and vanished in a yellow flash.

"does he do that often Mitarashi-san?" asked Tenzo. "uhhh lets just say that he has a seal on all his important places and yes he does, and I'll be surprised if Sasuke doesn't puke. Now then can I have a cookie?" asked Anko as she pulled of the puppy eyes and the dreaded bottom lip pout oh how screwed you are Tenzo. "must resist the evil look…. It's no use to strong… uhhh….fine you win Anko lets go get you a cookie. Why do you always ask me for cookies since you became younger again, every time you see me, Neko-chan or Ibiki-san?" he asked. "simple I love cookies and dango so, I want cookies, and I'm cute cause not even Naruto-koi can resist 'the look'" said Anko happily. 'I wish mothers would stop teaching their kids that and I wish girl's wouldn't show other girls how to do it or Konoha will fall into cookie recession besides that look is the face of pure evil on every girl' Tenzo sighed as they left the training grounds towards the cookie shop and after the cookie to Sasuke's house to pack up his belongings.

**Hokage's office**

The Hokage was looking out his window watching his villagers socialise while waiting for Sasuke and Naruto. Suddenly a yellow flash appeared behind him signalising that they where here. "ah, Naruto, Sasuke I'm glad you're here so soon. Now Naruto we have a slight problem that I must tell you about" said Sarutobi. "what is it old man… and why do I have a feeling that I should have seen if any laws changed since I read them 7yrs ago" asked Naruto very nervously. "because I should have too. It seems during the week after the Uchiha massacre while I was attending the chunin exam's in Suna, the council can change certain laws that are below S-class laws so the law I made about you couldn't be changed, but guess which one they changed Naruto" said Sarutobi. Naruto had a look of pure horror written on his face when he spoke "CRA, no, no fucking way they can't do it. No I'm not going to be fucking breeding stock for those old teme's" "Naruto what's the CRA and why does it involve us" asked Sasuke. "the CRA means 'the Clan Restoration Act' when their is only a few members of a clan or the last of a kekkei genkai like us normally where given a choice to go onto the CRA, but if the change is what I think it is it looks like that choice has been taken away from us. In the CRA we will have a to take the minimum of three wives, but knowing the council they'll say they've already chosen them, but unluckily for them I had my backup plan encase they tried something like this. That plan is the contraception seal I have on me, those teme's have probably made it so I marry into clans so they can hope to control me and Hikari kaa-san, but because of the seal if I don't want to have children with their daughters I won't even if I have to sleep with them. So Sasuke do you want me to put one on you? Because I'm your team mate I don't want you to end up with your fan girls, and you will most likely end up with Ino cause her dad is on the shinobi council and Sakura cause her banshee of a mother is on the civilian council, they would also probably make you marry a civilian so you can all still do missions while she would look after your fan made babies with pink hair and powerful lungs and one that could rape your mind even easier when the Sharingan activates." said Naruto. "put that contraception seal on me….NOW" screamed Sasuke who was shaking in fear of being raped by his two biggest fan girls and thoughts of evil fan made kids' the horror, the horror' thought Sasuke.

10 minutes later the seal is set and their discussing a plan for the meting in an hour. "ok now that we have the seal's on our selves we hold all the cards, we will still be on the CRA but at least we can now demand that we chose are own future wives, and as we know both Anko-hime and I want to get married to each other so she will be my first wife. So old man does this mean everyone in the village will know my lineage? And does that also mean I've got to use my full name now?" asked Naruto. "yes to both Naruto, now I'm afraid you still cant move to the Namakaze estate until you are Jonin or 16. That is unless your mother and sister are still alive and she returns to Konoha, you see Naruto your mother and sister disappeared the day or day after the Kyuubi attack but their were no bodies found so we are unsure if their alive or not. Jirya has his spy's on the lookout for anyone that matches your mothers description for the past 12yrs and still no luck. Now I don't want you to get your hope up seeing as we don't know if they are alive or not" said Sarutobi. "I got it old man but what where their names at least and do you have anything of my mothers that would be useful to me now?" asked Naruto. " your mothers name was Kushina Uzumaki-Namakaze, your sister was named Natsuke, now Naruto when the meeting is over I'll head to the Namakaze estate and bring a picture of your parents and you with your sister while your mother was pregnant that would make it your first and only family portrait. When I've got the picture I'll bring it to your apartment" said Sarutobi " got it now I believe we've got some teme council to put under our thumb don't we Sasuke-kun" said Naruto in an evil voice as he said Sasuke-kun. "yes we do Naruto-kun" said Sasuke in the same fashion as Naruto. "ok you two, 'NEVER' add the kun suffix to each others name, its just down right scary how you two said it" said the Hokage. "fine, lets do this shit" said Naruto and Sasuke in unison, they then looked at each other, blinked in unison then broke out laughing at it as the left with the Hokage towards the council chambers.

**Council chambers**

The two councils both civilian and shinobi where chatting amongst themselves when the Hokage and the 2 unsuspecting gennin walked in. " now that you're here Hokage-sama we can begin" said an old guy covered in bandages with a 'x' on his chin and only his left eye showing. "very well Danzo, now who will start this meeting of? " asked Sarutobi as Hiashi Hyuga. " I will Hokage-sama, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki-Namakaze you have been summoned her for now that you are gennin you will both be placed on the CRA. What is it Naruto-san?" asked Hiashi. "we don't know if we passed Kakashi senpai's test yet" said Naruto. "and why is that?" asked Hiashi. "because master blew up the Cyclops" said a very happy Chachazero. "did that doll ju-" the fat man in a fine silk dress never got to finish as he had a knife stop about an inch from his neck, luckily for him Naruto managed to grab her before she killed him " may I state its taboo to say the D-word around Chachazero, unless you have a death wish for she has free will and a soul of her own. I'm just her power source" said Naruto as they all nodded. "now zero-chan behave, you've already pissed of Kakashi by destroying his book for calling you a doll and he said that if you don't behave he would make me, Anko-chan and Sasuke, train with Might Guy, and if that happens I might just kill all three of us to save us from the 'flames of youth'" once Chachazero lowers her weapon Naruto looks at the fat council member and says " sorry bout that she just doesn't like I when people call her 'that word', by the way are you a okama( means transvestite ), be cause you sound like a men but your wearing a girls dress" "no I'm not you brat, now what did IT mean by blew up the Cyclops?" said the fat dress wearing okama. " what 'SHE' means is that Naruto used only 3 nin-jutsu, to beat Kakashi-sensei, they were in this order, shadow clone jutsu, substitution, and great clone explosion which Naruto added to much chakra into and now Kakashi-sensei is in hospital because of it so we don't know if we passed yet" said Sasuke as Chachazero floated over to him and settled on his shoulder. "besides I love Chachazero she actually got us blackmail on Kakashi so we can make him pass us, and to me, Naruto and Anko she is part of this team" finished Sasuke as he patted zero on the head. "awe thanks duck-ass, master hasn't patted me on the head yet, my old mistress used to do it every day, but seeing as I've only been awake for the past what 5hrs I guess I can forgive him if he lets me kill something" said zero. "you got it zero-chan we will go hunting as a team after we finish doing some thing after the meeting, got to have a balanced diet after all" said Naruto. "yey I get to kill something, ah just like the old days when I first met my last mistress all those years ago" said zero as all the civilian council backed away from the insane bloodthirsty doll.

"ok back to business, now then Namakaze-san, Uchiha-san we have chosen your future brides and expect you to have married and impregnated all of them by theirs and your respected 16th birthdays. Namakaze-san your first wife will be my daughter Hinata Hyuga, second Hana Inuzuka and third will be a civilian called Kohada Nagame. Uchiha-san your first will be Ino Yamanaka, second Sakura Haruno and third will be an ex-shinobi turned civilian called Tsubaki Ono ex-lover of the now deceased chunin instructor Mizuki. Now then do you have anything to add?" asked Hiashi who's answer was Sasuke, Naruto and Chachazero rolling on the floor in hysterics. After about 5minutes of laughter the boys and zero calmed down though zero was still chuckling while back on Naruto's shoulder. During Naruto's floor rolling his mask fell of so you could now see the evil glint in his eyes witch unnerved most of the council. "hey Sasuke-kun(evil), why don't you do the honours of screwing over the council or should I do it?" asked Naruto. "nah let me have some fun Naruto-kun(double evil), you see honourable council we know we have no choice about being placed on the CRA, but we came up with away of making it so you can't have us under your thumbs, me because of the Sharingan" "and me because you want the power of the Kyuubi under your control believing that I would listen to the fathers or in Hana's case mother of the child I marry that's why both me and Sasuke have screwed you over me from the second I was unsealed and Sasuke about an hour ago when we learnt what this meeting was about and we guessed who he might have to marry, oh by the way Sasuke you owe me 500ryu for guessing correctly about all 3 people chosen for you" said Naruto as he held out his hand where Sasuke handed over the money. "so how exactly did you plan to screw us over? Eh pups?" said Tsume Inuzuka. "simple, after all I did place it on all clan females and every kunoichi in Konoha" said Naruto with an evil smile as he and Sasuke revealed the contraception seals, while the council minus the Hokage looked in horror at what he just said.

"this is an outrage how dare you… I new we should have killed you the day you were born you demon" said the okama civilian council member. "you just broke a law okama, and you know what happens when you break it. So zero-chan now you can kill him if Hokage-sama says you can" said Naruto. "hey old man can I kill the okama now?" asked zero floating up to the Hokage with puppy dog eyes. 'how the hell can she do that? She's as affective with that as any female of the village, we are so screwed. Damn the creator of the puppy eyes jutsu' thought the Hokage before he answered Chachazero. "of course you can zero-chan, just kill him quickly so we can continue" the council was in shock as the 'doll' got an evil bloodthirsty look in its eyes when the Hokage said yes to its request. "yey, I get to kill the fat okama" said zero happily as she drew her 2ft long hunting knives and flew faster that anyone that wasn't a shinobi could see. When it was over zero was back on Naruto's shoulder her knives away. "ha didn't even kill him" said Saruka Haruno. Then she felt something land on her lap, she looked down, screamed deathening the council members while Tsume and Naruto rolled on the floor holding their heads in pain, then Saruka passed out. "What the fuck. She is worse than Sakura" said Sasuke while helping Naruto up.

After 20 minutes of Saruka Haruno screaming and passing out over and over, Naruto decided to grab the body and head of the fat okama and threw it out the window.

**Konoha street just below the window**

Kiba Inuzuka was walking to meet up with his mother after her council meeting, while walking Kiba was thinking of how stupid he's been. 'I can't believe I was scared of the thought of a dead fat okama falling out of the sky. I mean really what are the odds of that actually happening' while this was happening Kiba unconsciously stopped under the window, and he missed Akamaru's warning along with the little dog jumping of his head for some reason. When Kiba looked at the ground he saw a shadow growing larger, by the time he looked up to see his worse fear come true it was to late as his head went up the dress and his face was straddled by a fat okama without a head as it collapsed he screamed louder than any Haruno known throughout history.

**Back in the council chambers**

'Ahhhhhhhhh' everyone in the council room winced at the scream as soon as it was over Tsume was the first to respond. "that was Kiba's girly scream" she said as Naruto, Sasuke and zero went and looked out the window and then 'thud' as all three where rolling on the floor laughing at what they saw. Everyone in the council went and looked out the window and started chuckling as Naruto sent zero out with a camera to get a picture of Kiba under the fat okama corpse to use as blackmail. When zero returned with the pictures she said that Kiba was out like a light and Tsume was excused from the meeting to take the scaredy cat of a son home.

"ok now I think me and Sasuke are going to tell you what's really going to happen since we will not be marrying any of your chosen bride hopefuls, that and you can't refuse our demands or risk loosing the two most powerful do-Jutsu's in Konoha and yes Hiashi my Dar-Kon is more powerful than the byakugan seeing as I have perfect 360 degree vision, don't forget that my eyes are the 3 great do-Jutsu's combined with all the abilities of the 3 mind you unlike the Mangekyo Sharingan I don't have to kill my best friend nor do I go blind from using it, no all I have to do is take a life when my Dar-Kon is deactivated to achieve the Darkenkyo" said Naruto "that is preposterous nothing is stronger than the Hyuga's all seeing vision" said an enraged Hiashi. "oh, then how do I know where the Hyuga's blind spot is, and how is it that I don't have such weakness that…" Naruto felt a familiar chakra signature not far away. "Dar-Kon… Hiashi why does your daughter stalk me? And before you answer I would like you to look behind me about 50meters away on the roof of the building which is 1 story shorter than our current location" Hiashi did as Naruto said and saw what he meant. On said roof was Hinata byakugan activated looking into the room but more importantly Naruto. "now Hiashi I know of Hinata's infatuation with me but the feeling is not mutual, the most she could hope for is my friendship, besides I know Kiba Inuzuka likes her a lot, what do you think Hiashi? The Hyuga's vision mixed with the Inuzuka's scenes, I think that would be a powerful combination. And besides even if I wanted to have a child the effects be disastrous" said Naruto.

"thought that idea is valid, what do you mean by disastrous effects?" asked Hiashi. "by adding more byakugan DNA into the Dar-Kon would result of death the instant that it is activated same goes for trying with any other do-jutsu, the eyes would be unstable and the chakra drain would probably even kill me if I had it activated for even a minute. So Hinata even if I wanted to be with you would you wish to see your child die?" Naruto said as he turned his head so that Hinata could read his lips. "Naruto are you sure that would be the result?" asked Sarutobi. "yes for the Namakaze has tried merging with the Hyuga's and the Uchiha's several times in the past, same result with each case. But now on with our demands. Firstly me and Sasuke will chose our own wives seeing as we can't get of the CRA, secondly the council will not interfere with us in anyway. Now then I am willing to bet that I can make it so Sasuke here can be at least five time stronger than he is now in one month of mine and Anko's training regimen he might not no anymore jutsu than he does now but he will be stronger and would have mastered the jutsu he has now and low-Jonin level reserves and control. Now if I do this I want you to make us official gennin ANBU but we won't do what ANBU do but we will have the title as we go up the ranks. Now do you want to make the bet or not" asked Naruto. "we agree to the terms you set about the CRA, but what do we get if you lose your little bet?" asked Hiashi. "the secretes behind the 'Flying Thunder God Jutsu' for the ANBU to learn, but I want the evaluation done by someone that will be unaware of the prise for this." said Naruto. "and who would that be Naruto?" asked Sarutobi. "Ibiki Morino, seeing as he is an unbiased man as well as fair when testing" he said.

"very well but why did you chose that for our prize seeing as we highly doubt that you can do it" said Inoichi Yamanaka. "then the old man has never told you to never bet against me then has he?" asked Naruto. "no why would he?" asked Inoichi. "because Inoichi Naruto has never lost a bet yet when it comes to gambling in fact do you remember when Naruto was 6 and I took hime with me to Tanzaku town and I returned with a lot of money for the village?" asked Sarutobi. "yes I do but what does Namakaze-san have to do with it?" asked Inoichi. "because Naruto was the one playing while he was sitting on my lap. He didn't even know what he was playing but, you should have seen the look on their faces when Naruto won every hand for 3hours straight. When we left their I got Naruto to pick out a lottery scratch card and I let him scratch it of as well. The card was a winner which is where a quarter of what I brought back was from and all that money in one day, but don't ever let Tsunade know if she returns or Naruto would be used as a good luck charm until she dies" said Sarutobi. Every one way bug eyed with what they just heard.

"well now that everything is settled I call an end to this meeting and will set up a test in one month to test Sasuke Uchiha and his gennin squad to become the first ANBU gennin and if you pass I'll even make Kakashi take on his old ANBU role but as your team captain but you will still have to go through the chunin exams in six months time" said Sarutobi as he got up and left with the boys and zero. "hey old man take my mask and I'll make two more one for Anko-chan and one for Sasuke for when we pass I'll even give you the names to go with the masks when I give then to you but mine will be 'Kitsune', come on Sasuke lets head to yours and help out my hime and get you settled in at the apartment wake up call is 5am, your going through hell over the course off the month, and in two weeks if I think your ready ill give you the Hawk summoning contract seeing as I already have a bird summons" Naruto said as he thought this after 'that and Itachi-senpai told me to give it to you when you're a gennin' "ha like I won't succeed with what your offering now way I won't try to keep the prize from the council" said Sasuke. "hahaha… even if we lost the bet Sasuke only a Namakaze can learn that jutsu because of our naturally dense bones, sure we can take people who are touching us along with us but I'm not telling you how we can do that but if someone not of the Namakaze were to try it they would be crushed by the pressure. Now then we'll see you later old man and can you get a hi-ate for zero for me before we leave?" said Naruto as the entered the Hokage office. "yes Naruto, come here zero-chan" said Sarutobi as zero floated over to the Hokage and he tied the hi-ate like a bandana on her head covering her most of her green hair. " thank you old man. Master look at me I'm like you now" said Chachazero as she floated over to Naruto who patted her head before scooping her into his arms and turning to find Anko with Sasuke by his side.

End chapter

_**a/n: wow that is a lot of words including 'a/n is the grand total of 6181 words. Yey for word count, but you got to love screwing over the council.**_


	4. results of training and a limp demon

_**a/n: don't own Naruto.. awe man or a certain puppet from another manga. Please note that in my story Kushina is alive and was never the jinjuriki of Kyuubi, and her son was the first jinjuriki of Kyuubi. p.s. Madara Uchiha is a 'donkey raping shit eater'**_

**During 2 months of hell for Sasuke**

Over the course of the 2 months, team 7 pushed themselves to the limit, Naruto's chakra reserve where bordering 3 Kage level shinobi since he adjusted the filter on his seal to purify Kyuubi's chakra better though it will only kill the Kyuubi when Naruto dies, so even when Naruto gains all nine tails of chakra his segregate kaa-san will still be with him, he is currently got 1 nearing 2 tails worth of chakra seeing as Kyuubi is now seen with 8 tails with one more growing smaller each month so in roughly 6 months he will have 2 tails but his natural reserves before Kyuubi's chakra was high-Jonin level like anyone from his mothers clan at his age. He had high-Jonin chakra control and has mastered his 3rd elemental manipulation and can also do sub-element jutsu, so far he as mastered wind, water and lightning elements and has learned and mastered the ice jutsu that Kakashi knows as well as the jutsu that he knew from the other elements. Kakashi was shocked to find out Naruto could do the chidori without Naruto ever seeing it, not only that but once they passed the little test by Ibiki they became the first gennin ANBU squad. Naruto's speed was always better than ANBU but now even using the Sharingan in a tai-jutsu match, that goes for all of them.

Sasuke has learned to hate Naruto's idea of light exercise but was glad because on the first day they were training before breakfast they did laps around Konoha while he was wearing chakra weights that gage the weight according to you chakra capacity sets a certain amount of weight then add on the gravity seals on ALL items of clothing (yes people underwear included) set at 2x gravity and you got a serious amount of weight, then add to the fact that you had Chachazero waving a knife behind you like a mad man making it so if you stop you get cut and another crazy girl behind the puppet that would make you more evasive and aware from the random throwing of the kunai and shuriken and you've got one hell of a morning jog, when he asked Naruto why Anko ( with chakra weights and gravity seals on all cloths set at x3 still activated, baring in mind that she still had her reserves from before reverting back into a 12yr old, so its a lot heavier than Lee's weights ) shot past them scared as hell he activated his Dar-Kon and said 'if you value your hearing and sanity run, run like your being chased by fan girls cause what's coming up fast behind us is worse than that' and then Naruto ran much faster even with his chakra weights and gravity seals on all cloths set at x6 still activated. Looking back he saw two green monsters and ran faster than before. The end of the run Sasuke felt like shit, after breakfast was chakra control exercises AKA the tree climbing exercise, in which he had massive trouble with due to the extra weight by the end of it he made it 4ft up the tree, after lunch they did tai-jutsu practice which was harder to do since he was slower, about 4hrs later they got Sasuke to master his current jutsu arsenal. Naruto then said it was time for relaxation, Naruto told him that every day about 6 they head to the bath-house just to relax the muscles after carrying the weight and that on Sunday they don't train or wear shinobi cloths but civilian clothe so their bodies can have rest from all the physical training. By the end of the first week Sasuke could clime the tree up to ten meters from the top, and his speed, strength and chakra reserves tripled. By the second week he had mastered all the jutsu in his arsenal and his reserves were mid-chunin levels. On the 3rd week Kakashi came and found his team training hard as usual but he didn't know how hard it really was. When Naruto told him of the bet with the council and of Sasuke's progress so far he was shocked and got Sasuke started on water walking. While Sasuke was doing that Kakashi was getting gravity seals placed on him like Sasuke as well as chakra weights and asked about their regimen. And guess what he was waiting outside their door the next day, lets just say Kakashi was glad they went to the bath-house after. The day before the little bet/test Sasuke gained the second tome in each of his eyes.

When they won the bet Naruto got his white ANBU mask with a picture of Kyuubi curled up in a ball sleeping given back and was given the codename 'Kitsune'(fox), Anko received a white ANBU mask that had a snake curled up looking like it's about to strike, that Naruto made and was given the codename 'hebi'(snake), Sasuke received a white ANBU mask with an image of a hawk bearing its talons to strike and was give the codename 'taka'(hawk), while Kakashi was given his original ANBU mask of a dog and given his ANBU codename of 'inu'(dog) back. Their teak name was changed to Black-dawn for when they go on high ranking missions but until then they have to keep the masks off. Chachazero started to call them Black-Wing when asked why she said "well my last master loved a man known as thousand master who was part of a team called Crimson-Wing, then her apprentice which was also thousand masters son was the leader of a team called White-Wing so I thought Black-wing would be a good name for your group master" so they started to go by that as their official gennin team name and stick with Black-dawn when on high ranked missions. After that Sasuke was taught the shadow clone jutsu so they would do jutsu practice to master the jutsu once learned and chakra control exercises to keep control over his ever increasing reserves. Naruto also got him to sign the hawk contract and got the blessing of the hawk boss summon to use his clan for battle and other necessary things. After that Kakashi taught Sasuke the chidori and once he mastered it him, Naruto and Kakashi got together and with each others help they created chidori senbon, chidori shockwave, chidori current and chidori spear, as well as helping Naruto master the Rasengan by adding wind element. Both Naruto and Sasuke have a fully matured eyes for their Do-Jutsu's but Naruto went one further after another surprise assassination attempts by ROOT ANBU but since he had a fully matured Dar-Kon he decided to take the life of the ANBU wannabe without the use of his Do-jutsu resulting in him obtaining the Darkenkyo Dar-Kon though only he knows about it but he has been practicing with it and can now do the Kamui, Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu, but he's having trouble with Susanoo. Also Naruto's heritage was made common knowledge in the village and now Naruto has a mass load of fan girls, which since the team always where together you would usually see Sasuke and Naruto running for their lives from the combined forces of the fan girls which could actually sniff them out some how so they came up with the theory that one or more of them were Inuzuka girls.

Now Anko hasn't improved much seeing as the first mission after their training was catch the demon cat known as Tora, now usually this isn't a problem but when the cat runs threw an Akamichi's leg causing said Akamichi to fall on top of you and break several ribs because of said Akamichi falling on you its only natural that you would be banned from missions and training for a month to heal though her chakra reserves are at elite Jonin, Sasuke's is high-Jonin, Kakashi was bordering sanin and well Naruto is Naruto, who's chakra reserves put the current and past Kage's to shame as well as the legendary sanin. When it comes to missions they take 50 D-ranked missions a day then let Naruto's henged and unhenged shadow clones do the rest Monday to Friday and on Saturday they take a two D-ranked missions which unfortunately is always catch the demon cat and baby-sit the worlds stinkiest baby dubbed by Naruto as 'sir shits-a-lot of Konoha' it's because of the smell that Naruto has to stay outside because his sense of smell is about the same as an Inuzuka hound. Now then we now join team Black-wing on their Saturday mission of catching the demon Tora.

"Kitsune and blood puppet in position. Target in sight ETA ( btw can some one tell me what ETA is supposed to mean please ) 10meters" said Kitsune. "Hebi in position. Target in sight 5meters below my current position. And senpai are you sure I cant just give it to my snakes I'm sure the daimyo's wife can get a new cat?" asked Hebi. "for the last time Hebi, no you can't feed it to your snakes, Taka what's your status?" asked a man with silver hair and only his right eye showing. "Taka here, I'm in position target 1meter away. What are your orders Inu?" asked Taka. "ok Black-Wing, capture target. Move out." said Inu.

After they captured the cat and put it into the cat carrier Naruto had an idea as he suddenly gave an evil smile which Chachazero noticed straight away. "yey masters got an evil plan, so what is it this time master?" asked the puppet in Naruto's arm as the rest of his team thought it was a bad sign if he had that smile outside of battle. " well my adorable little zero-chan I was thinking of giving the cat a reason to stay at home with a lovely little gen-jutsu, and maybe later reveal a lovely piece of art which I want you to take a picture of later, for me, Sasuke and Anko-hime worked hard making it perfect. Hey senpai can we get a C-rank now I mean we have done what 50x5=250 and we've done 4 weeks of the so 250x4=1000 then add on the 2 every Saturday minus the one we haven't received today yet and we in the matter of 4weeks technically seeing as we spent the first month training well actually now that I think about it only I've done all the missions during the week seeing as it is my clones doing them and all we really do is train all day but in total we not just me have done 7 D-ranked missions while I have been on 1007 D-ranked missions so I want a C-ranked since you know we will do all right" said Naruto. "fine, I'll ask for a C-rank but no cat torture. I think having it's owner squish it to death is much more scary for Tora" said Kakashi.

**Hokage tower - mission room**

"good work Black-Wing, now then for D-ranks we only have baby…" the Hokage started but was interrupted by Kakashi. "actually Hokage-sama I think we will take a C-rank this time" he said and the Hokage nodded his approval. "very well your C-rank will be an escort/body guarding mission. Your clients name is Tazuna, he is a bridge builder from the land of waves where you will be escorting him home to complete the bridge that will connect the land of wave with the mainland, this mission is assigned to team Black-Wing not Black-dawn so don't even take your masks, and keep zero-chan under control since your client will insult you. Now then send in Tazuna" said the Hokage as Naruto grabbed hold of Chachazero keeping her close to his chest.

A few moments later, the five of them turned around, only to see an old man wearing a straw hat walk in with a bottle of sake in his hand, where Naruto almost puked at the smell of alcohol and piss coming from the guy. The man looked at them before saying, "your sending children with me I wanted to be protected not to have to baby-sit brats, come on you've got a Cyclops with silver hair for one, a kid that looks like an **Emo** with a duck's-ass for hair, a pale kid that is currently hiding behind a doll and a 'GIRL' on the team, so how are these little brats going to protect me?" asked Tazuna. Before he could blink 3 ANBU came and tackled the 3 gennin to the ground because Sasuke and Anko grabbed kunai and Naruto was about to let Chachazero kill him. "calm down Anko-san he's just a old sexist drunk your better than him" said Tenzo as Anko's kunai went to close to his never region. "please Uchiha-sama, stop biting my arm…. No, no, no please keep the kunai…AGHHHH" screamed the ANBU in a bear mask as Sasuke stabbed his inner thigh a little to close to home for his liking. "Naruto-kun behave or I wont buy you all the ramen you can eat when you return, and zero I won't let you play in the ANBU training grounds with the new recruits again 'EVER' if you don't calm down" said a purple haired ANBU in a cat mask. "ok, Neko-chan" said Naruto and zero in unison 'hehe I know how you think Naruto-kun and I always win when I say ramen' thought Neko with a smirk hidden beneath her mask. "oh and by the way your looking as beautiful as ever Neko-chan, and what are you thinking to make you grin like that?" asked Naruto as Neko looked down in horror for not noticing Naruto activating his Dar-Kon. "Naruto, you know your not to know what I look like under my mask for safety reasons, but how is it you can see my face but no Hyuga can see behind mine or any other ANBU masks?" asked Neko. "simple I'm badass and the Hyuga's should be bowing down at my feet saying 'we are not worthy' over and over due to my awesomeness" said Naruto as he and his team mates were released and now standing back on their feet. ' why does he always say that? ' thought Neko as she and Tenzo grabbed the ANBU in the bear mask and took him to the hospital.

When they looked towards Tazuna he looked scared shitless so Kakashi decided to say something before the team decided to try again. "ok, get supplies for the mission and meet up at the south gate in 1hr, oh and Naruto bring all your medical supplies you might have to do some medical work on the mission so bring all anti-venoms, antidotes and cures for any illness you can think of, by the way have you finished your research on the jinjuriki-fruit?" "yes I have Kakashi-senpai and I have the antidote for both the fruit as well as the poison made by the fruit, should I bring them just encase?" asked Naruto. "yes just to be safe, and then you can send the antidote to the other jinjuriki via your crows, seeing as they could find the jinjuriki faster than we could" said Kakashi. "very well I'll make more upon our return, now we will get ready" said Naruto as all 3 gennin disappeared in an interesting way, Anko in snakes, Sasuke in hawk's and Naruto in a yellow flash.

"well then Tazuna we will meet you in 1hr at the south gate, now I to will take my leave as I need to get ready also" said Kakashi as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. "are they going to kill me?" asked the now scared into soberness Tazuna. "no Tazuna-san, but they might maim you, their the strongest gennin team Konoha has to offer for a reason you know, so I believe that you will be fine on this mission with them" said Sarutobi. "fine I need a drink" said Tazuna. "I wouldn't advise it around that team, they would use it as another reason to harm you" said Sarutobi as Tazuna paled and left the room.

**South gate 1hr later**

Team Black-Wing and Tazuna set out onto the road to wave about ten minutes down the road Kakashi turned around looking back towards Konoha as a very distinctive cry of 'BLACK-WING YOU ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET BACK' was heard from the direction of the village. Kakashi sighed as he spoke "ok what did you 3 pull this time? And is this stunt anything to do with the art-work you wanted to reveal?" asked Kakashi. "to answer your second question yes it was to do with our art-work, and if you really want to know what we did last night we painted the Hokage monument and I may have left a picture of a giant black wing over the third's face" said Naruto. "ok then how did no one notice until now?" asked Kakashi. " joint gen-jutsu, plus we each left a shadow clone to release the gen-jutsu when we left seeing as it takes all 3 or our chakra signatures to dispel the illusion" said Naruto as he pulled out his 'NEW, NEW, Icha Icha book' making Kakashi go wide eyed at this seeing as he didn't know a new one was due or even being written. "Naruto, is that a new, new Icha Icha book?" asked Kakashi. "uhhh yea the old man told purvey-sage about me being on the CRA so he sent over a new issue of the book that he wrote years ago but was waiting to publish it as the last book, and before you ask he sent over 3 the old man has his and I snuck yours into your pouch just after you took out the one in your hand, I love the title Icha Icha CRA, and Yuri tips, basically this is telling me how to please multiple women at the same time" and cue Anko, nose bleed waterfall. "ok she is a pervert, and is probably thinking of one me and multiple hers" cue Sasuke, Tazuna and Kakashi nose bleed waterfall and zero taking the oh so needed blackmail photos. "damn, my team are all perverts and so is the bridge builder, on well might as well punish them" said Naruto as Chachazero handed over the photos and he got to work.

10 minutes later we find Kakashi and Sasuke tied up facing each other lips only an inch away while upside down, Tazuna surrounded by snakes and foxes, bearing fangs, sharp teeth and claws all looking angry at him and Anko was in heaven leaning up next to a solid chest laughing at their misfortune not noticing her panties are not on but now hanging from Kakashi's back pocket but she will only know when their released. "ok so have you 3 perverts stopped thinking about my girlfriend in perverted scenes yet or do I have to take away you capability of getting hard?" asked Naruto hiding the fact that he has photos of them in their current predicaments. "we'll be good" they said as one, then Naruto sent his summons home and Chachazero cut down Sasuke and Kakashi as Naruto and Anko stood up. "so then shall we go?" asked Naruto. "yeah, yeah lets hurry back I want to see my daughter and grandson again" said Tazuna. About five minutes later Chachazero flew of Naruto's shoulder and started floating backwards in front of Tazuna "hey, dick-less client I want to know if there are shinobi in the land of wave's? and if so why didn't you go to them?" asked Chachazero but it was Kakashi who answered. "actually there are no ninja in the land of wave's seeing as it has the ocean for natural defences" said Kakashi. "well we do have two kunoichi but they are seriously ill and are doctors don't know what's wrong with them" said Tazuna. "Tazuna can you tell me how long they've been ill, what their condition was like and if they did anything they don't normally do the day before?" asked Naruto. "well they are in a stable condition last time I saw them, they've been Ill nearly one and a half months now and they said they ate some fruit that they stole from a bandit. In fact I have a sample of the fruit on me. I was going to se if we could have this analysed in Konoha but when your sensei said for you to bring all your supplies I thought maybe you could help them" said Tazuna as he stopped and searched in his bag for the fruit, when he found it he threw it to Naruto in its brown paper wrapping, when Naruto unwrapped it he dropped it straight away with a look of horror on his face. "Sasuke destroy that with a fire jutsu leave not even ashes, NOW" Naruto yelled as Sasuke did some hand seals and announced "fire style: fire ball jutsu" he said and a massive ten foot wide fire ball laid waste to the unannounced fruit. "ok Naruto what got you so spooked?" asked Kakashi. "those idiot kunoichi ate the jinjuriki fruit and only have 2weeks left to live" stated Naruto earning a gasp from only Kakashi and Chachazero, seeing as Anko and Sasuke don't know what the fruit was. "Tazuna I'm afraid where going to have to move quicker so give Sasuke your bag, that makes you lighter so you can move quicker" said Kakashi as Tazuna gave Sasuke his bag and the group moves quicker.

20 minutes later all of team Black-Wing minus Chachazero noticed a puddle on the side of the road. "senpai, how do you like your new book so far I mean who couldn't see through such a stupid gen-jutsu? I mean the villain of the story hides in a puddle at the side of the street when it hasn't rained in weeks and they think it was a good move" said Naruto in code or was it? "I know Naruto if I was the target I'd tell you three to get in formation and stay alert for possible attacks" said Kakashi catching on to what Naruto was doing.

Inside the crappy gen-jutsu "lets do this we should take out the Cyclops first he doesn't seem to be on guard" said a freak in a mask. "Gozu, I think we should take out the pale kid as well, the other two seem weak but that one puts me on the edge, I mean he just reeks of power" said the other masked freak. " and that's why I'm the older brother Meizu, you worry to much. Now then lets go" Gozu said as he and Meizu dropped the gen-jutsu and wrapped their shuriken link chain around Kakashi. "one down" the brothers said together as they pulled their metal claw gauntlets away from each other therefore tightening the chain ripping Kakashi to shreds. They went for Naruto but was stopped as soon as they looked into his eyes and spoke one word with his right hand in front of his face with his middle and index fingers pointing up "sleep" as a pulse of chakra into his eyes put them to sleep. Just then Kakashi walks out of the bushes "good work Naruto, last time you did the hypnosis jutsu it took you 5 seconds to complete now it was instant, Anko, Sasuke you where ready for any scenario, encase one or both managed to get past Naruto, Naruto tie them up to the tree and wake them up" said Kakashi as Naruto did as ordered. "hey senpai, how about I get the information from them I want to try an ability that the Dar-Kon uses its called mind reader and if I want to I can use the after effect known as soul removal, that way we can collect their bounty seeing as these two are the demon brothers Gozu and Meizu, both age 25 seeing as their twins, rank chunin, B-class missing-nin from Kiri, 20,000ryo for each of them." said Naruto. "fine by me" said Kakashi as he watched Naruto activate his do-jutsu then place his hands onto their heads a few seconds later Naruto lifts his hands up as if he was pulling something and the demon brothers heads went limp. "what did you find out?" asked Kakashi. "our next opponent is Zabuza Momochi, AKA Demon of the Hidden Mist, age 26, rank ANBU and is one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, his weapon is called Kubikiri Hocho, A-class missing-nin from Kiri for staging the coup d'état to kill the 4th Mizukage, 100,000ryo for his head and the Kubikiri Hocho. Speaking of the 4th Mizukage, did you hear about him, apparently he was the jinjuriki of the 3-tails, he was found dead 3 weeks ago with his bijuu extracted if the damage to his chakra network was anything to go by" said Naruto as he finished sealing the bodies of the demon brothers into containment scrolls and started to move towards wave once more. "well that was interesting, but we've been given a mission that's not even the rank it was suppose to be if Zabuza is involved" said Kakashi. "don't care I'm continuing with the mission for I already know what's happening there thanks to the demon brothers. Once I've treated the kunoichi, me and Sasuke will be leaving for a few hours" said Naruto. "oh and where are we going Naruto?" asked Sasuke. "well me and you are going to get some things, we will also be bringing two more people back with us as well as zero-chan's sister, while Kakashi-senpai and Anko-hime stay and guard Tazuna we will get back in the afternoon if we leave the following morning when we get there" said Naruto. "zero has a sister?" asked Anko. "yes she does hime and I've been working with zero to separate chakra into it's base forms of Chi and Ki, by learning how to use both separately I've also gained better understanding of chakra so therefore I've gained better chakra control. Now zero-chan's sister runs of off Chi hence why I've been learning to separate the two energies, and I have successfully mastered it to a degree where I can use chakra, Chi or Ki at any point" said Naruto. "Ok then what's her name?" asked Anko. "my little sisters name is Chachamaru she's the exact opposite of me" said zero. "oh and guys if you think my training is harsh try having zero-chan as a teacher, her way of dispersing a clone is to kill it in inventive ways" said Naruto. "so that's why you made clones solely to go of with zero?" asked Sasuke all the while Tazuna's head was spinning not understanding all this ninja talk. "Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell, oh how I would loved to have met you" said Naruto as he looked up to the blue sky. "if she was hear she would have already killed you master, because she hates her middle names and has killed people on many occasions for finding out her middle name" said Chachazero as she started to hum an unknown tune.

Four days later the team and their client set foot in the land of waves as they walk Naruto starts ranting again " why in hell do we have to move so damn slow? Now those kunoichi only have roughly 9 days till they die, if I don't administer the antidote in two more days they will die antidote or not" said Naruto in an irate voice. After about 3 minutes of walking Naruto's 'danger senses' started going haywire, "Hmm...that can't be good" he mused. Not a second later Kakashi screamed "GET DOWN!" out of sheer instinct Naruto swept the feet out from beneath Anko and Tazuna, literally saving their heads as a giant blade soared overhead and embedded into a tree across the road while Chachazero flew up, Kakashi pulled down Sasuke to dodge.

A second later a man appeared standing on the hilt of the giant zanbato, his face was wrapped in bandages from the nose down, he had gray camouflage pants on with arm warmers similar to Sasuke's but a different colour. Kakashi frowned at the man "Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist. What an unpleasant surprise"

The newly named Zabuza chuckled in a way not to distant from Naruto, "I'm flattered that my reputation precedes me, even all the way out to Konoha, Sharingan no Kakashi. What say you hand over the bridge builder and make this easy for me?" Kakashi's frown deepened beneath his mask "Sorry, but it's our mission to protect Tazuna, It would do to hand him over to his death" Kakashi lifted up his headband from his left eye, revealing the spinning Sharingan beneath it. "Using the Sharingan Already Kakashi? I'm honoured, to bad it wont be enough."

Zabuza decided to give the little gennin a scare before he killed them so he released a high amount of killer intent but was shocked when only the bridge builder reacted. " what in hell? Kakashi have you been training the kids in negating killer intent?" asked Zabuza but it was zero that answered. "no master did" said the puppet then Sasuke spoke up. "and no offence but your killer intent is like an ant in the Hokage tower compared to Naruto's killer intent" "and Naru-kun even makes the Hokage sweat when he releases his killer intent. Why don't you give a demonstration Naru" asked Anko. "fine" said Naruto as he spoke quickly to his tenant 'Hikari kaa-chan, I want all nine tails of killer intent please' **"ok Naruto-kun but don't do anything stupid this Zabuza boy has years more experience than you" **said Hikari through the mind link as she pumped all nine tails of killer intent into Naruto's eyes and just for kicks three tails worth of bloodlust. 'you worry to much kaa-chan' thought Naruto. To say Zabuza was shocked was an understatement as he literally fell from his spot and landed on his face and looked like he was having a heart attack as well. After five seconds Naruto released the killer intent and Zabuza started to relax. 'what the fuck? How on earth can a mere gennin have that much killer intent and bloodlust? That was more than Yagura, I can't wait to try and kill that blasted jinjuriki, at least now I can move but I better be wary of that kid. Now time to show Kakashi who's the best. OH YEAH I'M SEXY AND POWERFULL, Kakashi will bow down to me, I hope Haku is watching now. You watch me baby girl, I'll show you what your daddy can do and when you give me grandkids I'll teach them to' thought Zabuza.

Kakashi and Zabuza started their face off, Zabuza pulled his Zanbatao from the tree and jumped back down to ground level, he then charged at Kakashi and swung horizontally to cut him in two, Kakashi jumped back to avoid the wide slash, then charged forward to counter but Zabuza was much faster then one would think with the size of his sword, he brought it up in a blink to stop Kakashi's' Kunai.

Then jumped back and swung his massive sword down again, Kakashi side stepped the swing and slashed again, this time he nicked Zabuza's' arm, getting the slightest trail of blood. Zabuza then jumped backwards onto the lake that was off in the distance, Kakashi followed him and they continued their battle.

Zabuza started some hand seals and Kakashi instantly started copying them exactly, they both yelled out the name of the jutsu at the same time. "Water Style! Water dragon no jutsu!" Two huge Dragons rose up out of the water, one behind Kakashi, and one behind Zabuza, they were both of equal size and ferocity. Both charged forward and Collided, both Shinobi pushed as much Chakra into the jutsu as they could muster to over power the opponents jutsu, Zabuza very quickly created a water clone and replaced himself with it, when the water dragons died out Kakashi charged in at Zabuza and impaled him in the stomach with a quick jab of his Kunai, but Zabuza smiled and then started turning to water, then engulfed Kakashi, trapping him with immense pressure keeping him from moving at all.

"How do you like my water Prison Jutsu Kakashi? Now you have to watch me slaughter your students and the bridge builder!" With that Zabuza created 4 more water clones and set them after the gennin. From inside the bubble (somehow) Kakashi called out to his team "Run! Take the bridge builder and get out of here! His clones can only go so far before the deteriorate!" Naruto shook his head, "Sorry Kakashi-senpai that option disappeared the second you were caught"

Naruto reached down and rolled up his pant legs and jacket sleeves and unclipped the weights, tossed them to the side with some satisfying 'thuds' and dust clouds, Zabuza laughed, "You think a little weight is going to make you able to take me out?" Naruto then took off his Jacket and dropped it on the ground behind him, with a very loud 'thud' a large dust cloud and a small crack in the ground. "Now that feels good! Lets get this party started!" Naruto took off in a blur, a second later the 4 water clones burst into pools of water, but Naruto didn't stop, he charged straight through towards Zabuza, 'I'm still carrying a lot of weight but if I get him away from Kakashi-senpai then he can take him out, I might be strong but strength is nothing to someone with experience like Zabuza' thought Naruto who noticed zero flying next to him "zero-chan strong pervert formation" said Naruto. "yes master" said zero as she drew her blade and went behind her master hidden from Zabuza's view. Suddenly lightning chakra was around Naruto's right hand sounding like a thousand birds as Naruto was in the air going towards Zabuza his Dar-Kon a blazing "chido…bumph" Naruto tried to say but was sent flying by Zabuza's blade but what Zabuza realised to late was Chachazero coming aiming at his family jewels. 'shit' thought Zabuza as he let go of the water prison so he can keep his manly bits in tact. "what the fuck, even I'm not as cruel to go after a mans pride and joy, Kakashi your brats have no honour" said a very protective Zabuza holding what could have been lost. "Yo Zabuza, are these important?" asked Naruto who's Dar-Kon was deactivated and was standing on the water holding his ribs and Zabuza's "what the?" he looks down, back to Naruto, down again, towards Kakashi's team and the doll which was now next to Tazuna all of them laughing on the floor, back down, towards the tree line, to Kakashi who just got out of the water and screamed, then back towards Naruto. "give me back my pants and underwear you little brat, and how in hell did you get them anyway?" that's right folks all Zabuza is wearing is his arm warmers his facial bandages and his zanbato holster speaking of which " and how did you get my zanbato it was in my hand" asked Zabuza who was hiding his 3inch wonder and he got an answer he just didn't expect it. "I don't know, they where in my hand when I came out from my morning swim by the way that was 4skips so not bad, and I knew you were compensating for something with you having this big a sword but damn you are a little limp, are you sure your not a girl because you have more tantrums than Ayame-chan on her time of the month and that scarier than Hikari kaa-chan when she is pissed with me"

A very pissed Zabuza got behind Naruto in a blur and kicked him in the small of the back 'damn I underestimated him' thought Zabuza 'I will kill him for the 3 inch wonder joke' Naruto looked up to see a fully dressed and very dangerous looking Zabuza glaring at him "I'm impressed you got my sword and…um other personal items. Now answer me this … how in the nine levels of hell did you get my cloths?". "clones, transformation and substitution. Enough said" said Naruto with a cheesy grin. "I'm going to kill you nice and slow for that" said Zabuza as he lifted his blade only to jump back from Kakashi's kunai. "your fights with me Zabuza. Oh and Chachazero did you get pictures to post on 'you've be '?" (copyrighted and trademarked BITCH!) asked Kakashi only to see Chachazero holding a digital camera and opening her dimensional pocket storage. "yep and now the no brow limp dick can't get it (insert EVIL laugh), by the way master are we going to put the 'DOG boy raping okama corpse'(Kiba and the fat okama council member) pictures online to" asked Chachazero. "uhhh sure, but how much did we make for 'dual bushy-brow squirrel attack video and pictures?" asked Naruto. "about 300 million Ryo, most of it cam from Iwa with comments saying that Gai Mighto cloths and flames of youth put many good shinobi in the shinobi mental institute. And the kages from Iwa, Kumo, Kiri and Suna all state that the green beast was finally put in his place but wished it could have been suicide bomber squirrels so that the rest of the world can live in peace but are now doubly worried seeing that there is a mini-me of Gai around. But the funniest was from Gai's mother stating that nature has finally seen the light and are trying to snuff out his flames of youth with cute furry and very vicious squirrels and she has one as a pet just to scare Gai as he now has a squirrel phobia. But I thi…" zero tried to finish but was rudely interrupted by an enraged Zabuza. "STOP IGNORING ME GOD DAMN IT…..now that I have your attention, I believe we have a fight to finish" said Zabuza raising his sword again.

"huh… oh I forgot about limp and lifeless being here, so how are you today Zabuza? Lovely weather were having today, by the way when was the last time you got laid?" asked Naruto with a completely straight face. "why you little" said Zabuza as steam came from his ears and fire erupted from his eyes "hey can anyone hear a steam engine " asked Naruto. "uhhh Naruto what's a steam engine?" asked Kakashi. "it's a type of train in snow country dumb ass" said Zabuza. "why thank you sir limps-a-lot. Now then are you going to answer my question on when you last got laid or not?" said Naruto as he dogged a big man with a little man in between his legs. "I'll take that as a no shall I?". "damn you bra.." Zabuza never got to finish his sentence when two senbon needles became lodged in his neck. "FATALITY" said Naruto in a very dark and deep voice, as they all turned towards the tree line and noticed a Kiri hunter-nin standing on a branch "thank you I've been chasing him for some time you have made my job much easier" the hunter nin was about 13years old and wearing baggy cloths so you couldn't tell the gender "your most welcome hunter-san but I knew he had a needle prick just didn't expert him to die from it. Damn, now then its time to go see if the clients unharmed mind you Zabuza probably wanted to shove his sword up my ass but now he can't because now he truly is limp and lifeless. Oh well. Hey Sasuke what's your status?" asked Naruto. "single and straight so don't even think about it Naruto or I'll tell Anko what you got for her birthday " said Sasuke. "like hell you will, it was a bitch to find it without Anko-chan knowing what I was doing and if you tell her anything I'll suppress your Sharingan to its dormant state again" threatened Naruto as he turned to talk to the hunter-nin once more.

"so were going to go now, don't forget to write " said Naruto as he saw Kakashi pass out as he cover his Sharingan eye. "Yo Tazuna, take us to your place and we can set Kakashi down to rest then you and me are going to see a couple of idiot kunoichi" after Naruto said that Anko was behind him in a second with a Tsunade style punch "don't insult kunoichi, we are just as or smarter than you men" said Anko with a huff as she picked up Kakashi and followed Tazuna. "you know not to insult kunoichi around Anko, you might be strong but she has experience and she did train under Ibiki so she can make you scream like a little girl" said Sasuke as both him and Naruto look towards the hunter-nin as he or she picked up Zabuza's body. "I thank you once more but now I must leave so that I can dispose of the body" said the hunter-nin as the left in a swirl of wind. "you know I think it's her time of month" said Naruto as he got up and started to follow Tazuna with Chachazero on his shoulder and Sasuke next to him. "it is possible though I thought that she was always like that" said Sasuke." maybe she just didn't like the comment master" said Chachazero before she started to hum another unknown tune. "whatever lets go before I decide to not help those two" said Naruto as he and Sasuke sped up to the others.

**Tazuna's house 1 hour later**

"Gato is a paedophile, who hangs around with children, takes them to his happy house to sexually abuse them" sang Chachazero. "uhhh zero-chan what was that about?" asked Naruto. "well I changed the name at the beginning of my little song to Gato because he sounds like a paedophile, originally there was this kids programme a long time ago called 'Barney and friends' they where people dressed as dinosaurs, the leader was a purple dinosaur called Barney who was caught downloading child pornography, and was later found out that he was also the same person as Tinkiwinky from the teletubbies, who was a known child pornography watcher" said Chachazero. "oh and what happened to the guy?" asked Anko who was listening in after placing Kakashi down on a bed. "oh, if I remember he was sent to prison with no hope of bail and was sexually abused by his inmates in the shower he committed suicide 3 months later" said zero in a really cheery voice.

"ok, I'm never asking you what your doing again, now then Tazuna I believe I got a couple of kunoichi to sort out" said Naruto as he grabbed some scrolls and left the house with Tazuna in toe, once outside Tazuna took Naruto towards the hospital to save the two poisoned kunoichi.

Chapter end

_**a/n: sorry took so long to update people. Been busy and not a lot of time to write though I hope this chapter will keep you occupied and who are these mysterious kunoichi? find out next time**_


	5. an

Hello everyone.

I know this isn't really within the rules of the site, but then again, this isn't permanent, so whatever you do…

DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!

Anyway, the reason for this chapter is simple, I have decided to make a poll, the result will determine which fic I will focus on for the time being.

Sorry I haven't updated lately but my laptop is f***ed, this a/n is being posted from a mates computer... that and I have massive writters block which is gradually comming back to me, I will try to update before christmais if I can get my laptop repaired by then, any way vote in the poll clossin of the poll will be 31/10/12 midnight UK time.

untill next time,

Dark-El Dark


	6. EMERGENCY AN

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting or reading on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

c0dy88

Dragon and Sword Master

FireSamurai

Darn2k

Dark-El Dark


End file.
